Trust
by Merlinsbiggestfanever
Summary: When a young sorceress controls the power of life and death. What will happen to everyone in the kingdom? What will she do? Merlin is put in a position where he has to reveal his magic to Morgana, and what if this girl can't control her power?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Although I do love it very very very very much.**

**Please read and review. Feedback is appriciated**

**Note: I have not yet seen season 3, but have read recaps (basic ones) on eppisodes and is looking forward to seeing it (I think we get it in march or may) anyway so every main character is on this and Morgana isn't missing. **

"They were outside of Camelot. Is it really necessary to execute them?" Arthur questioned his father.

"They were heading for Camelot and Camelot will not put up with sorcerers while I'm king!"

"Who is to say they were heading for Camelot?" Arthur shot.

"They will be executed at dawn tomorrow. Am I clear!" Uther said in rage.

"Yes father. And what about the child?"

"She escaped." Uther told Arthur.

Arthur bowed his head at his father and then left to his chambers. Morgana was waiting for him there. Arthur was surprised to see her in his chambers. He knew it was about the sorcerers.

"Yes Morgana?" Arthur greeted her.

Morgana looked up at him.

"What did your father say?" She asked.

"You know what he said. I can't stop him." Arthur answered.

Morgana sighed. "That Child was lucky to escape."

"Yeah. She was injured though. She fell over a tree root and an arrow was shot at her arm. I'm not sure how she managed to escape the guards. They are still after her." Arthur admitted.

Morgana was upset about what she had just heard. She was tempted to again challenge Uther and was ready for the consequences. She knew Arthur tried to convince his father to let it pass but his father thought that magic would take over because he let this one thing pass. And it was magic, the thing he most feared.

"I hope she is ok." Morgana cried "How old is she?"

"She was apparently twelve although she looked about ten." Arthur answered.

"I have to go. There is something I need to go do." Morgana said.

As she was leaving Arthur stopped her.

"You are not going to challenge my father are you? You do know the consequences will be harsh." Arthur warned.

Morgana shook her head.

"I am not going to let him do this. Oh and I am ready for the consequences." She said as she left Arthurs Chambers.

Morgana walked into the throne room to see Uther, Gaius and Sir Leon.

"Lucy would have out run the guards. Her magic is very powerful for such a young age." Gaius mentioned.

"We are not giving up. She will be found and brought straight to me." Uther demanded.

Morgana had to say something to save this poor girl.

"What so you can kill her like you will do any other innocent person?" Morgana shouted.

"We should get going." Sir Leon said as both Gaius and he bowed their heads and left.

"Morgana! How dare you interrupt this meeting?" Uther said in rage.

"I won't let you kill them. They were only here to...They weren't even in Camelot. Release them, please." Morgana cried.

"Are you giving me orders? They were practising magic near ca-" Uther was cut off by Morgana.

"Near Camelot. Not in Camelot. All they were doing was making leaves gather together to make the shape of a star. If you kill them, Lucy won't have here parents. You will take them away from a poor child. Like you did mine."

"Once she is found the same fate as her parents awaits her." Uther said.

"Your heart is as cold as stone. Let them go. Stop doing this." Morgana cried

"Be careful what you say Morgana." Uther warned.

"Be careful what you do, my lord." Morgana backfired.

"How would you like to spend another night in the dungeon?" Uther shouted.

"Just please, Let them go! Your heart is already cold enough." Morgana cried.

"Guards, restrain Morgana." Uther ordered.

Two guards grabbed Morgana's arms and walked her to the dungeon cell. They opened the cell door and pushed her into it. She immediately fell to her knees and hands. They put her arms in the chains which are attached to the wall. It was so tight she wondered if her blood would circulate.

"You will remain here until you apologise." Uther said cruelly

"So I shall die here, because I will never apologise." Morgana hissed.

Uther nodded his head at the guards and they closed the door.

The cell was cold, the floor was hard. Morgana wondered how he could be so cruel to her, to anyone. She placed herself on the cold stone floor and leant her head against the wall. She knew it was going to be a long, dreadful night.

_Cut to Merlin_

A young girl with a red hood walked into the Gaius's Chambers. She looked around and smiled. Merlin looked up to see who was there.

"Excuse me." She smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gaius is would you?" She asked.

"He is just collecting some supplies. He should be back in a moment. May I help you?" Merlin smiled.

"I am here just to say Hello to Gaius. He is my uncle. Well...He is my parent's uncle." She told him.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Lucy." She smiled.

Lucy removed her hood off her head. Dark brown curls fell down to her waist. Her blood red eyes stared up at Merlin and she smiled. She was the twelve year old girl the king was searching for. Merlin stared at her for a minute before realising her arm was covered in blood and she was limping.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" He asked.

"Long story. You don't want to know." She replied.

Gaius walked into his chambers

"Remind me to get some he-" Gaius stopped.

Lucy turned her pale face around to see her uncle.

"Lucy!" He cried. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you!"

"I'm sorry. When I tripped over the tree root it slowed me down and the guards were going to catch up. It was such an open area that they were bound to find me. And they did. They shot me in the arm with an arrow, so I turned around and headed for Camelot. They didn't see me turn around. And I am not sure how I passed the guards on my way here..." She told him, barley able to speak she was so weak.

"Lie down Lucy. You must have lost a lot of blood. What are you planning to do if you escape Camelot?" Gaius asked.

"I will escape Camelot. I am going to search for Amber, my sister. But my parents...I can't stop Uther.

Gaius wiped the blood off Lucy's arm and bandaged up both her arm and leg.

"Thank you for your help Gaius." She smiled.

"You need to rest Lucy. Get some sleep and we will see how you are in the morning." Gaius said.

Lucy closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

"Why are you helping her?" Merlin asked.

"I promised her and her parents that I will always help them when need." Gaius answered.

"But what if you get caught?" Merlin said worriedly.

Gaius didn't answer.

Merlin went to bed. He had a big day cleaning Arthur's armour tomorrow.

_Cut to Uther and Arthur_

"I am guessing you made arrangements for the sorcerers to be executed." Uther said.

"Yes father. Where is Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"She is spending sometime in the dungeon after the way she spoke to me." Uther told him.

"She just doesn't agree to your hatred of Magic. Is it really necessary to put her in the dungeon?"

"She won't be released until she apologises." Uther yelled.

"Her arms will be bleeding, bruised, swollen. What more do you want?" Arthur barked.

"An apology."

"You aren't going to get one. Release her. She has learnt her lesson and will not speak to you disrespectfully anymore." Arthur said.

"She will be released tomorrow. That is it." Uther ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I do love it very very very very very very very much.**

**Please Read and Review. Feedback is appriciated. Enjoy**

_The following Morning._

Morgana's green dress was ripped, her hair was a mess. She barely got any sleep that night because of the uncomfortable state she was in. She was worried about what would happen to her. She wondered if she should just apologise to Uther to get herself out of here. But that could be a sign of weakness. This time, she really was scared.

She heard footsteps coming from outside the dungeon cell. It was Uther. The door was unlocked and there he was, standing right in front Morgana. Morgana was sitting on the floor and leaning her head on to the wall.

"If you have come for an apology, my lord, you aren't going to get one." Morgana hissed.

"Guards!" Uther called.

Morgana stood up and backed away from them. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"Morgana, you are free to go. If you ever cross me again, the consequences will be severe." Uther growled.

The guards took the chains off Morgana's arms and placed them on the ground. Morgana rubbed her bruised and covered in blood arms. She immediately headed for the door but turned around to ask Uther if he released the sorcerers. But then she knew that the consequences would be severe if she said a word besides sorry and thank you.

She started heading for her chambers but she was stopped by Arthur.

"So, you are out of the dungeon. I actually talked some sense into my father then." Arthur said.

"Yes...Thank you." Morgana smiled.

"Be careful next time. I may not be able to help." Arthur warned.

Morgana nodded her head and went back to her chambers.

"My Lady. Where have you been? I was worried about you." Gwen admitted.

"I spent the night in the dungeons, again." Morgana cried.

"Your arms, they look horrible. They look worst than last time!"

"It's nothing, Gwen. I'm fine."

"You should go see Gaius. How did you get in the dungeons anyway?" Gwen asked.

"I challenged Uther about the sorcerers who weren't even in Camelot. I don't believe they should be executed. And if they don't find Lucy, she will be left all alone. I'm beginning to wonder if Uther wants to engrave my name on the dungeon door. I'm sure he thinks I spend so much time in it that I should have my own personal one." Morgana laughed.

"You really should see Gaius Morgana. They could get infected." Gwen told her.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Morgana smiled.

"Please?" Gwen asked.

"Ok then. If you insist."

Gwen gave Morgana a blue dress to wear instead of the ripped green one she was wearing and fixed her hair up.

They began to walk to Gaius's chambers. Gwen knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gaius responded.

Gaius was preparing some medication to help with Lucy's strength. Gwen left Morgana to get something from Gaius while she went to get some water for her mistress.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Morgana apologised.

"Nonsense, my child. " Gaius said.

"Gwen told me to see you to get some treatment for my arms."

Gaius took a look at Morgana's arms. They were in a horrible state. They were bruised, swollen, cut and full of blood.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Uh, well, I spent this night chained to the wall in the dungeons. I just don't think it is right for those sorcerers to be executed. And their daughter will be left parentless or will be found and killed.

Lucy turned her head around and smiled at Morgana. She felt good that someone cared.

"I will see what I can get for your arms." Gaius said.

While Gaius was looking for something to give Morgana, Lucy introduced herself.

"You must be the Lady Morgana. I have heard wonderful things about you. I feel honoured meeting you. I am Lucy." She smiled.

"Lucy, is it your parents who are..."

"About to have their heads chopped off, yeah. I'm Gaius's Niece. He is helping me recover, I guess. Then I am off to find my sister Amber." She told her. "Did you land yourself in the dungeons trying to convince the king not to kill my parents?" She asked.

"Yeah. I refuse to see innocent people die." Morgana mentioned.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Here my dear. I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to treat your arms; they should heal in a few weeks. But take this, it will reduce the pain." Gaius said to Morgana, handing her the medicine.

"Thank you" She said. She took the medicine from Gaius and headed back to her chambers, running into Uther on the way.

"My lord." She said.

"Morgana, I would like to apologise for sending you to the dungeons last night."

"An apology doesn't heal the pain. You can't undo what is done." She hissed.

"Dine with me tonight. I want to be last night behind us."

"Yes, my lord." She smiled.

Morgana headed back to her chambers to get ready while Uther went to forward the execution.

"These people. Amanda and William Sorrow are guilty of using magic while in Camelot. Such practises are band and by the laws of Camelot, penalty of death." Uther yelled to the people of Camelot. He lifted his arm and shot it back down, and before you knew it, their heads were chopped off.

"NO!" Lucy screamed in a high scream that everyone could hear.

_Later that evening_

Uther was waiting for Morgana and Arthur to dine with him. Everything was set neatly and Uther was just waiting for them to arrive.

"Hello Uther"

Uther turned around to see Lucy right in front of him.

"Lucy!" He cried.

"My parents are gone thanks to you." She cried.

"They shouldn't have been in Camelot!" He yelled.

"Oh but they weren't. You remember what happened to one of your best knights five years ago, when he accidently killed my brother. Life and death? He died a slow and painful death. And so should you." Lucy said as she disappeared into dust.

"Sorry we were late my lord." Morgana said as her and Arthur walked in.

Lucy walked in to Gaius's chambers, crying.

"I can't control it. If anyone hurts anyone I love, I kill them. I hate holding the power of life and death if it means I change to be a different person and kill everyone. I don't wish to kill Uther, killing him won't bring my parents back. It may stop other sorcerers from being killed, but Arthur is not ready to be king. I wish this could stop. I threatened Uther and if he harms or does anything I dislike, I will kill him. I cannot help it!" She cried.

_Cut to Uther, Morgana and Arthur_

"Thank you for this. I should be getting some rest." Morgana said as she curtseyed.

"Morgana." Uther excused her.

She headed back to her chambers and changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

_Later that night._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

Gwen ran into see if she was ok. She gave her a hug. Morgana was holding on to her tightly.

"Shhhh" Gwen said. "It was just a dream."

"Lucy is going to kill everyone!" She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. I have had so many subscribers but no reviews. It is very disencouraging and I am not sure to go on with this or not.**

Chapter three of Trust. Very dramatic chapter, as the next will be too. Some secrets will be reveled to others which may break up friendships forever.

Enjoy

* * *

_The following morning._

Gaius came into Morgana's chambers after hearing from Gwen what had happened last night.

"Morgana." Gaius said. "I heard that you had another nightmare last night."

"Uh...It's nothing. Don't worry." She sighed.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about it. It was just a nightmare. My Bracelet that Morgause gave me has gone missing, and so I have been having nightmares again. Not a big deal." Morgana told him.

"It is a big deal if you woke up screaming." He said.

"Fine then, I will tell you. But it is just a dream so don't make a big deal out of it." She sighed.  
"Lucy was like talking to all these people and then they just fell to the ground and died, and then I kept seeing this ring. It was silver and had a silver rose on it with a leaf on both sides of it. Gaius, everyone was dying, what if it happens!" She said in distress.

"Morgana, calm down. It was just a dream. Lucy will not kill anyone. She tries to save people who are dead. You were just imagining everything. It is not real." He lied.

"No, you don't understand. It was more real than anything I have seen before. I am scared Gaius. I don't know what is going to happen!" She cried.

"Morgana, you need to rest. If you don't find your bracelet I will prepare you a sleeping draught." He told her.

"But you don't understa-" She tried to talk but Gaius had already left. She sighed and went out to find Gwen.

_Cut to Gaius and Lucy._

Gaius walked into his chambers where Lucy was waiting there.

"Lucy we have to get you out of Camelot." Gaius told her.

"Why? What? I can't. I am not fully healed yet. The guards will find me!" She cried.

"I am going out to get some herbs. You have to stay here. Merlin is working for Arthur; he will most likely be in and out here through the day. Whatever you do, do not leave here. The guards are searching for you." He told her.

Gaius left to get some herbs and Lucy sat down on a chair, reading some of the court physician's books.

_Morgana has magic? She is a seer? _Lucy thought.

She was interested to know what goes on in Camelot. She wanted to know what Gaius had to deal with.

Morgana walked in to Gaius's Chambers to tell him something else about her dream.

"Lucy!" She said. "Where is Gaius?" She asked.

"He has gone to get some herbs, I think." She answered.

Lucy slammed the book closed, left her hand on top of the book and looked up at Morgana.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Morgana said.

Lucy had a broken smile. She was about to burst out into tears for the loss of her parents.

"Don't be." She said. "It is not your fault."

Morgana looked down at Lucy's hand and saw the rose ring she had saw in her dream. She knew now what was going to happen.

"That is a beautiful ring..." She said.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my parents. I have never taken it off." She smiled.

Morgana stared down at the ring.

"Is there something wrong Morgana?" She asked. "Morgana?"

Morgana looked back at Lucy.

"No, everything is fine. I have to go." Morgana said.

"It was nice talking to you, Morgana." Lucy smiled.

Morgana left Gaius's chambers and was very confused and lost.

Morgana bumped into Merlin.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Have you seen Gaius?" She asked.

"No sorry. You seem really confused Morgana, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Merlin." She smiled and walked off.

Morgana went back to her chambers and was looking for her bracelet. She checked underneath her bed, in her drawers, but she couldn't find it. She needed it back, it meant so much to her. It wasn't just something to help her with her nightmares, but it was a gift from Morgause.

A few hours past and she still couldn't find her bracelet. She knew Gaius would be back from getting herbs by now, so she could go tell him something else about her dream last night.

She walked in to the court physician's chambers hoping that Lucy wasn't there

"Gaius, there is something I need to tell you." Morgana said.

"What is it my de-" Gaius paused in the middle of his question when Lucy walked through the door.

"Lucy" He cried. "Why were you out in Camelot like that? It is not safe for someone with magic!"

"I'm fine. I saw something out the window. And I went to see what it was."

"And it was?" He questioned.

Lucy held up a silver and gold bracelet.

"This." She smiled.

Morgana saw what was in her hand and smiled.

"That is my bracelet. You found it!" Morgana smiled. "How can I repay you?" She asked.

"That bracelet, the friend of the witch who cursed me had on!" Lucy Cried.

"Who cursed you?" Morgana said confusingly.

"Right...Ok well, when I was younger I accidently killed a witch who was attacking me, it was self defence. And their friend cursed me and said _Kill one person, you kill them all. One look in the eye and they shall die. _I remember it clearly. She also said that my magic was too powerful to hold this curse and so I have a secret weapon, which cannot be destroyed, only by the person who cursed me..." Lucy cried.

"Morgause's friend cursed you?" Morgana asked. This was all coming together. It was like a puzzle being solved.

"Morgause. That was her name. The witch who cursed me is now dead. Morgause is the only one who can destroy the curse now. You see, the curse needed to be stronger than just one person's magic. She used Morgause's magic too. So she can destroy it as well." Lucy said.

Merlin was also in the room at the time and wanted to help Lucy.

"I know where we can find her." He said. "We will ride out first thing tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you." Morgana said.

"No, Morgana. You must stay." Lucy told her.

"No, I am coming with you." She said.

"Wait. What about Arthur, he will surly need your assistance." Lucy reminded.

"We will leave tonight then."

Merlin headed down to get the horses and Lucy waited for Merlin to return and give the 'all clear' signal.

"What did you want to tell me earlier, Morgana?" Gaius asked.

"Uh...Nothing. I don't remember." Morgana lied.

_Later that night._

Merlin came back to Gaius's Chambers to get Lucy.

"Are you sure you want to come, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Stop asking me, Merlin. I have made my decision. I am coming." She hissed.

"We better hurry then." Lucy smiled.

Merlin, Morgana and Lucy went down stairs and grabbed two horses. Lucy was going to ride with Merlin

"I hope this curse will be gone. I can't live with killing people like that." Lucy cried.

"So what does this curse make you do anyway?" Morgana asked.

"If people do anything to harm my friends or family, I threaten them, and sometimes kill them. And if the cross me again, I rip their heart out. I hate it. These people are innocent I don't want to kill them." Lucy cried.

A snake started coming towards the horse and Lucy slipped off the horse. There was a circut coming up behind Lucy and almost striked at her.

"Merlin, PLEASE HELP!" She screamed.

Merlin had no other choice but to use his magic to save her. He knew it was a big risk and was begging that Morgana won't hear or see him using magic. After all, Lucy was Gaius's niece.

Merlin said a spell and the circut ran away. Lucy thanked Merlin as she got back on to the horse.

"You have magic Merlin? All this time! How could you not tell me?" Morgana cried.

* * *

**Ok, what did you think? Please review as it is very disencoraging and I am not sure if I should write more. Thanks, and look forward to the epic next chapter.**


End file.
